My Harem Is A What Harem: Grannies' Boy!
by Mumei Mu
Summary: Kakashi stare at the girls and he slowly look at Naruto with his eye. "...Naruto..." "Aren't they lovely?" Naruto grinned at him, "They're my wives!" "C-C-Congrats..." Kakashi glanced at his wives, girlfriends and lovers, "...N-Nice to meet you..." He think he just throw up inside. Crack-fic
1. Chapter 1: Naruto Have A Harem of What!

**I present you one of the latest stories, My Harem Is A What Harem: Grannies' Boy?! A crossover between Naruto and X-overs!**

 **NO LEMON! I REPEAT NO LEMON! I have to say that to stop some 'jumping-the-gun' readers running for the hill because there were some people who let their brain go to dirty place after seeing M-rated and I really never think or say anything about writing lemons in most of my stories. That is just crack, for humor!**

 **I decided to add few new stories while I'm working on mass chapters. Why? I just want to get them out of the way for now and I know that the site will slow me down if I try to involve the new stories in mass update…To let you know that there will be a huge mass update coming your way but it'll take a lot of times and I will explain why I'm planning a mass update in the next update. So far, I finished about fifteen chapters out of roughly 100 chapters, excluding the new stories. For now, just take a little peek of what will come at you.**

 **Special Announcement: From now on, please check my profile frequently for status or any change.**

 **That is the third story of MHWH series and Naruto will end up with a harem of grannies but unlike most of the stories, we won't see them going around on a trip but take place before and after it. Every chapter will be like a one-shot of each character, tell in a flashback about how Naruto meet a certain person and how they end up together. The timeline will jump around and referring/implying to events and members of his harem.**

 **Again, the content in this story, along with other stories, does not reflect my preference in real life because I wrote it. It is just all pure factious. I'm saying that because there were some people who think this way after I add the first MHWH story for the first time (The one with loli harem) so I want to say it to nip the bud before anyone jump to conclusions.**

 **Little more detail about this story in bottom AN.**

 **Most characters might be OOC but I'm trying my best.**

 **Enjoy the first chapter of MHIWH: GB?!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Naruto Have A Harem Of What?!**

* * *

"So you're sending me out on a diplomatic mission?" Naruto crossed his arms in front of his sensei-slash-hokage, "And it's around the world beyond the sea?" It has been almost a year after the end of the last Great War.

"Yes, currently, we are working forward to the peace between five nations but the problem is we don't know about the others beyond the Elemental Continent and oversea." Kakashi nodded, "The elders, kages and I decide to choose you as an envoy so you can travel around the world to expanding the branch of peace to the leaders. We believe it would take about two years or so."

"I'm totally up for it!" Naruto grinned widely before he scratches his head with a blink, "By the way…Who'll coming with me on this one?"

"That's up to you." The hokage said, "After all, you're going to stick with them for few years."

"I see…" The blonde shinobi rubbed his chin, "Then…I want Tsunade and Koharu to join me."

"Oh?" Kakashi blinked owlishly, "While I understand Tsunade is close to you and her experience with medical jutsu, why Koharu?"

"Koharu is one of elders so she might know a lot of politics." Naruto explained, "I was thinking maybe she can teach me more about politics so it'll make things easy for me when I become hokage. Baa-chan can tell me a bit about the role as hokage and maybe teach me some of her medical jutsu since I have this healing jutsu."

"I see." The hokage rubbed his chin with a hum, "I'll send messages out to them and let you know if they're willing to join you for your mission."

"Thank, Kakashi!" The blonde shinobi flashed him his good-guy pose before he leave the office as Kakashi write a message for two nominated members. They would later reply back to accept the mission before departing from village for several years and Kakashi won't learn the true motive behind Naruto's decision until they return from their mission.

* * *

Kakashi wait at north gate and he smile behind his lip as soon as he see a familiar caravan approaching him, his student wave him with a beaming grin. "Welcome back, Naruto." Kakashi returned his wave as Naruto halt the horses, "It has been long time since the last time I saw you. How was the world?"

"Awesome!" The shinobi hopped off the buckboard to give Kakashi a quick hug, "There are so many things I want to tell you about it but I'm kinda beat right now and I need to help everyone unpacking."

"Ah, right." Kakashi hummed, he has received letters from his student throughout years for updates and other things. "I never expect you to end up with a harem during your trip." Naruto told him that he have a harem but he don't give him any details about it.

"Yeah." Naruto scratched his head with a laughter, "Me either." He snapped his fingers, "By the way, is the place ready?"

"Yes, I have some genin cleaning the clan houses up few days ago." The hokage nodded, Naruto have send him some messages about a certain land plot and bought this place via contact. "So…Can you introduce me to your wives?" He said with a eye smile.

"Sure!" Naruto grinned and he was about to say something but a door swing open with a smash and a shout.

"KAKASHI, THAT IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" The confusing hokage took a step back with his hands up as Tsunade stormed out and he was taken back by her appearance. Gone was 'young' Tsunade and stand in her place is a wrinkled woman with some sliver streaks in dull blonde hair. Only one thing about her that doesn't change is her large gravity-denying breasts.

"T-Tsunade-sama, is that you?" Kakashi glanced up and down her appearance before he look into her eyes confusingly, "What do you mean, my fault?"

"D-D-Do you know anything about Naruto's fetish?!" Tsunade jabbed her index finger at the grinning shinobi.

"Fetish?" The hokage blinked dumbly.

"Aw, Baa-chan, don't say it like a bad thing." Naruto chuckled, "If it wasn't for that, we will never be married in first place."

"…Married?" Kakashi glanced between them dumbly, "You two?"

"Yes." Tsunade crossed her arms with a scowl on her blushing face, "I-It happen just like that."

"Um, congrats…" The hokage muttered, he can't judge their relationship at all since he know about their close relationship but it was kinda surprise to him, despite her age. 'Maybe it's just one case.' "Um, what kind of fetish were you referring to?" He asked her, glancing at his student puzzlingly.

"That." Tsunade pointed at something over her shoulder with her thumb and Kakashi follow her direction to see something that makes him speechless. It was his wives step out one by one and one thing they all have in common is…They're all grannies.

"…Naruto?" Kakashi muttered in shock.

"Kakashi, meet my wives!" Naruto grinned proudly as he gestured at smiling grannies, "Aren't they lovely?"

"…Yeah…" He replied with lightless eye, he think he just throw up inside a little.

"That is your fault, you bastard." Tsunade grumbled.

* * *

 **And that end the first chapter of MHIWH: GB?! Love it? Hate it?**

 **Detail: Again, that is an AU to MHWH and it's all different because Naruto have a thing for grannies. Plus, it's more like a series of one-shot where he ends up with a granny character.**

 **I believe that this story will be pretty short because there's not a lot of grannies character and it's a crack-fic so…Yeah…**

 **I think that's all I can say for now…Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed into boiler.**


	2. Tsunade!

**Thank you for feedback and reviews.**

 **IMPORTANT NEWS: I'm not sure if it's a bad new or good new, depending on your view. Some of you must know that my friend have asked me to help him out with his game project for free coding lessons and my other plans…Um…Guess what? I just checked my email and found out that the friend decide that he want to start the game project early than expected and it will start somewhere around mid of October. (Second or third week) So…Yeah…That will cut the writing time down to about two to three hours, give or take (Depend on the process). Because of that, I decide to change from mass update to Story Countdown. It mean that I will update a story's planned chapters once they are completed and you can see how many chapters or stories that are planned to update in my profile…Once it reach to Zero (0), I'm officially on hiatus. If you remember the update poll that the mass update won, I'm really sorry about that. I don't know that was going to happen but it did and we know that you can't control life all the time so yeah...I hope you all understand that and I'm really sorry…**

 **On bright side, you get some updates, even if it's a small bunch.**

 **STORY COUNTDOWN (Please see my profile)! Just don't read them all in one sitting or day because I'm going into a temporary hiatus in order to focus on my youtube projects and I don't know how long it'll take since I'm planning to make roughly fifty to hundred videos first to cover a year and few months in advance (Planning to update weekly).**

 **At same time, I kinda got recruited by a friend for his game project. Just brainstorming and nothing else. He know that I'm always imaginative and make up a lot of things for stories (Beside fanfiction, he don't know about them). He offers to teach me few lessons with game developing and I can't say no to free stuff. So…With setting Youtube channel up and working with his project, it'll be gonna be a while…Or long wait, depending on progress.**

 **But don't worry, I'll write a bit in free time during the hiatus.**

 **Special Announcement: From now on, please check my profile frequently for status or any change.**

 **To remind everyone, that is a series of one-shot where he ends up with granny character, kinda like WDL: What If but without lemons, no timeline, lack of some certain events and all one-shot connect together. You can use your imagination for some certain events like their dates, building up to their relationship, etc.**

 **Some questions won't be answered to avoid spoilers and if I miss any, sorry!**

 **Yes, I might be a evil bastard to do that to you…Yes…Yes…YES! Be scarred for life, people, be scarred for life!**

 **Most characters might be OOC but I'm trying my best.**

 **Enjoy the second chapter of MHIWH: GB?!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

 **Tsunade?!**

* * *

"H-H-How did it happen?" Kakashi shakily turned to his former hokage and student, "You and Tsunade?"

"Well, where can I start?" Naruto scratched his head with a grin and Tsunade cross her arms under her bust with a embarrassing blush as she think back to the events that led up to their marriage.

* * *

Tsunade read one of her medical jutsu scrolls, pouncing on what first jutsu she should teach Naruto after he complete his beginner training, and she notice Naruto entering the passenger carriage then sit down in front of her. "Aren't you supposed to steer the horses?" Tsunade raised her eyebrow at him.

"Kage bunshin." Naruto said cheekily as she rolled her eyes at him, "So what are you doing?"

"I'm looking for some medical jutsu to teach you once you finished your basic training." The former hokage replied and he let out an 'ah' sound then it was quiet between them for about four minutes until he speak up.

"Tsunade-baachan, can I ask you something?" He glanced at her.

"Don't call me that." Tsunade's eyebrow twitched, "What is it?"

"Why do you keep genjutsu up?" Naruto asked, "Have anyone ever seen you under this illusion?"

"Because I like to look younger and no." The former hokage scoffed.

"Oh, it's quite a shame." He hummed lightly as he stand up then heading to the rear carriage, "I bet you look sexy without genjutsu."

Tsunade roll her eyes again as Naruto walk through the back door and she scans her scroll for a minute before she look up with a raised eyebrow and blink. 'Wait, did I hear him saying…?' She cleaned her ears out with her pinky before she shrug her shoulders uncaringly, maybe she just mishear him.

* * *

"Naruto, have you mastered the jutsu I ga…" Tsunade enter the sleeping quarter and she trail off with widened eyes as she witness a strange sight. Naruto was making out with Koharu and there was a lot of heavy pet, it went on for a good amount of time until they notice the gaping blonde woman before Koharu quickly separate from Naruto with blush.

"Hello, Tsunade." Koharu briskly fix her hair as she stand up then walk past her without meeting her eyes out of embarrassment, "I-I-I-I'll go check on something outside."

Tsunade glance at the retreating elder over her shoulder then she slowly turn back to Naruto, "…You and Koharu?"

"Yeah." Naruto scratched his head with chuckle.

"How long?" She asked stunned.

"A while." He replied.

"But…" Tsunade shook her head in debrief, "She's old enough to be your grandma!"

"Yup." Naruto gave her a thumb-up, "That's why I love her and she's perfect for my harem."

"…Wha…What do you mean by that?" She stared at him oddly, "Perfect? Harem?"

"Yeah, you know I invoked CRA before we leave the village." The blonde shinobi said, "With CRA, I can fulfill my second dream and that is…" He crossed his arms with a wide grin, "To have a harem of grannies! Thank to this mission, I can use this chance to recruit all grannies to join us for the trip then try to bring them into my harem!"

"…Grannies?" Tsunade muttered slowly, "…Naruto, are you telling me you have a thing for…Mature women?"

"Yes, I do." Naruto nodded, "I absolutely love mature women."

"…Why?" She dropped her jaw again before she come to a realization, "…Wait, did you chose Koharu and me on purpose? To persuade us to join your harem?"

"Yes." He admitted bluntly, "I'm gonna make you fall in love with me and drop this genjutsu for good!"

"…Oh, kami…" Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose, she has so many questions and she doesn't know where to start with…Beside a big question which is when the hell did Naruto has this fetish?!

* * *

"I-I can't believe you actually went ahead and did it." Tsunade rubbed her temples, sitting in passenger carriage as Naruto chuckle at her expression. "How the hell did you managed to persuade ten women to become your girlfriends?!" She glanced at ten different grannies gossiping about something before her eyes shift to another small group as they enter the sleeping quarter carriage, "…And talk some into joining us for the trip."

"I'm just this good." Naruto smirked smugly and she grumbles something under her breath. "You know, there's a spot for you in my harem."

"Oh, please!" The scoffing sannin rolled her eyes, "Like that would happen."

"Oh?" The blonde shinobi hummed, "Wanna make a bet?"

"…What kind of bet are we speaking here?" Tsunade glanced at him annoying, normally she would turn it down but her gambler side takes over the first moment she hear the word, 'bet'.

"If I win, you drop the genjutsu and give this a shot." Naruto gestured between them, "If you win, I'll back off, meaning no more me trying to recruit you for my harem and I'll stop ask you about genjutsu."

"…Fine, but I'll come up with something and outcome." The sannin said after few minutes and he respond with a nod. She cross her arms in deep thought, trying to come up with something that will guaranteed her a victory no matter what until she find a perfect one. "Master my technique, chakra-enhanced strength, within four days. That good enough for you?" She would give him few more days but she's not going to take a risk since he mastered rasengan in short time.

"Four days?" Naruto tilted his head with a blink before he nod his head, "I think I can do that." He grinned, "Just you wait, I will give you the best date ever!" Tsunade rolled her eyes again.

Little did she know is that he will master it in just three day to her shock.

* * *

"Stupid bet, stupid luck, stupid…" Tsunade grumbled sourly with crossed arms as Naruto walk her back to their caravans, "I should have gone with two days!"

"Either way, I still win." Naruto smirked cheekily, "Get ready for our first date as soon as we reach the next town on map."

"Ugh, don't remind me…" The former hokage groaned.

"Oh, what about the genjutsu, hmm?" He pointed it out with his eyebrows wiggling, "You have to drop it, remember?"

"U-Ugh!" Tsunade smacked her forehead, she hope that he forget this part. "…Damn Uzumaki, always do whatever they want…" She grumbled for a while until she let out a exhausting sigh as she form handseal, "Here we go…" The sannin's body genjutsu fade away, gone was the young busty woman and in her place is an old still-busty wrinkled woman that appears to be close to her sixties, completed with mixed white-blonde hair and less body tones. She glance at the gaping blonde shinobi, "See, I'm too…"

"You're so sexy than I thought." Naruto gaped as the former hokage paused with rapid blinks, "I can't wait to get you in bed and marry you!"

"…You damn pervert." Tsunade grumbled and for some reason, his comment makes her blush and her heart fluttering. '…Dammit!'

* * *

They have gone out on several dates and before she knows it, Tsunade fall in love with Naruto but she was still in denial. "Why are you fighting it?" Naruto asked her, "We have gone out few times. Hell, we made out many times on your bed and…"

"Don't blab it out, idiot!" Tsunade smashed her hands on table with an embarrassing cry, drawing some attention from other grannies in distance before they resume their activity as soon as they realize it was Tsunade again. "J-Just don't!"

"Alright." The blonde shinobi rolled his eyes at her reaction, "…So…Are you against it because of what happened in past?" The scowling sannin gaze away from him, "Hey, nothing will happen to me and you know I'm one badass shinobi who took on many powerful people like Kaguya."

"I-I know, it's just…" She chewed her lower lip, "I don't want to lose you like Dan…"

"Again, nothing will happen to me." Naruto took her hand in his hand, "I promise. If I died, I'll claw myself way out of afterlife and back to you and girls." He smirked, "After all, I'm gonna become a hokage and have my grannies harem." Tsunade stare at him for few moments until she release a sigh.

"Fine, I love you…" Tsunade muttered with faintly blush, "But I'm still scared that it'll happen again."

"I love you too." Naruto suddenly stand up as he help her up on her feet, "And you don't have to be scared. I'll prove it to you!"

"W-Wait, where are you taking met to?" She asked him as he drag her toward the sleeping quarter, "Naruto! It better be makeout and not what I'm thinking you are gonna do!"

"Oooh, someone is horny." He snickered, drawing a blush out of her before they enter the sleeping quarter.

In several days, Naruto suddenly propose to her and she accept it…After thinking it over for two days. Her reason is that life is so short…Not because he was a beast in bed, nope! Not this reason! She will never admit it to her new husband or anyone else!

* * *

"And the rest is history." Naruto pull Tsunade up against his side as Kakashi stared at them, "I'm so lucky to have her as one of my wives."

"K-K-Keep your hands over my waist." Tsunade muttered with red face as she feel his hand slowly move downward, "Can't you just wait until we get h-h-home?!"

"Aww!" He pouted childishly at her and Kakashi try to erase it out of his head with shudders.

* * *

 **And that end the second chapter of MHIWH: GB?! Love it? Hate it?**

 **We just saw some events with Tsunade and how they end up together.**

 **Now who's next? Let's find out next time!**

 **I think that's all I can say for now…Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed into boiler.**


	3. Koharu!

**Thank you for feedback and reviews.**

 **Most characters might be OOC but I'm trying my best.**

 **Enjoy the third chapter of MHIWH: GB?!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

 **Koharu?!**

* * *

Kakashi notice Koharu walking over to them before she greet him, "Hello, Kakashi. It is good to see you again, how is the village doing?"

"You too, Koharu-sama." Kakashi said before he ask her a question with hesitance, "So…Um…Are you also…"

"Married to Naruto?" Koharu finished his question as she nodded, "Yes, I am."

"…Um, how did it happen?" The current hokage glanced at Naruto and the elder share her story.

* * *

"And that conclude our lesson for the day." Koharu looked at Naruto as she rolled her scroll up, "Any questions?"

"Do you have someone waiting back home?" Naruto asked, "Like husband, lover or something like that?"

"…No." The elder raised her eyebrow slightly, "Why are you asking me a personal question?"

"Because I'm interesting in you." He said bluntly with grin, "I want to getting know you a little before I ask you out."

"…Excuse me?" Koharu slowly blink, "You're what?"

"I'm interesting in you." Naruto repeated as he propped his head up with his right arm, "You're my type, a glif."

"…Glif?" She furrowed her brows confusingly.

"Granny I like to fuck." The blonde shinobi smirked at the gaping blushing elder, "I'm planning to have a harem of grannies and I invoked CRA a while ago. Since you're not seeing anyone, wanna go out with me? One date and if it don't work out then we can go back to whatever we were before."

"Y-You…I-I-I…W-W-What…" Koharu stuttered, "N-N-Naruto, are you telling me you have…Um…A thing for women like me? A person who is old enough to be your grandma?!"

"Hai." He nodded.

"W-Why?" She asked, "When did you develop a taste in…In…Elderly women?"

"Well, it's a long story." Naruto scratched his cheek lightly before he give her a wide grin, "I'll tell you all about it on a date…If you're up for it."

"I…" Koharu's mouth open and close like a fish before she think about it, 'I-I can't believe a young boy like him is asking me out on a date and a future hokage at one…When was the last time I went out on a date?' She glanced over him, '…Fuck it, I'm not going to die alone and it's too long time since I get some!' "…Very well." She nodded once, "I shall give you one date and see if I am matched to you in long-term."

"Awesome, you won't regret it!" The blonde shinobi grinned widely.

* * *

"I have to admit that I have a very pleasant time today." Koharu walked with Naruto through a forest, "At first, I thought you would be very annoying and bumble during our first date but I was wrong by the third date."

"I'm glad you told me that." Naruto smirked at her with hands behind his head, "I have fun today…" His smirk become lewdly, "Especially the part when we went behind a bush and…"

"Slush, you." Koharu blushed with stoic face.

"You still have a leaf in your bun." He chuckled as she quickly remove leaf from her hair without meeting his eyes, "…Are you sure that you're okay being part of harem?"

"Yes, I am." She nodded, "I know what I am getting myself into. I don't mind it as long as you treat this seriously."

"Don't worry, I'm Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto puffed his chest out with pride, "I always take everything serious, even loving my grannies!" She gave him a happy hum, "…You know, Tsunade-baachan won't be back from this village back there for a while so the caravan would be empty…"

"And…?" She glanced at him.

"Wanna sneak some in?" Naruto gave her a certain look.

"…She won't be back for an hour, right?" Koharu pick up her pace.

"Oh, yeah." He quickly follows her with perverse giggle. They were wrong because Tsunade show up twenty minutes later and walk on them making out in sleeping quarter to Koharu's chagrin.

* * *

"We have been going out for about six months before he ask me for my hand in marriage." Koharu said, "Then after that, he put some efforts in our relationship while searching some women out throughout our trip."

"Oh, that's nice…" Kakashi muttered, that was kinda short and normal than he thought. At least she don't share the…

"At first I wasn't sure if he love us equally but he prove me wrong by pleasing us all almost everyday." Koharu placed hand on her cheek with a blush, "Oh, the way he use tongue…I'm very blissful to be mature woman and part of his harem."

'…I can feel it coming up…' The masked hokage's eye lose its light as he try to keep his biles down.

* * *

 **And that end the third chapter of MHIWH: GB?! Love it? Hate it?**

 **We just saw some events with Koharu and how they end up together.**

 **Now who's next? Let's find out next time!**

 **I think that's all I can say for now…Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed into boiler.**


	4. Genkai!

**Thank you for feedback and reviews.**

 **Most characters might be OOC but I'm trying my best.**

 **This time, we have Genkai from Yu Yu Hakusho.**

 **Enjoy the fourth chapter of MHIWH: GB?!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

 **Genkai?!**

* * *

Kakashi shake his head clear until he notice a petite elder woman with short dull pink hair, wearing a martial arts clothes with purple cap, walking up to them with boring expression. "Oh, I want you to meet Genkai, my sensei in Spirit Wave and one of my wives." Naruto introduced her to masked hokage.

"Naruto, are you going to introduce each of us to him?" Genkai crossed her arms with grumpy tone.

"Yeah, after all he's hokage and I have to verify each one before we go inside." Naruto scratched his head, "Stupid law…They should just let us go home already so we can get right down to business."

"…S-S-So how did you two met?" Kakashi tried his best to forget Naruto's comments.

"I was holding the Disciple Selection Trials to find a rightful heir to inherit my techniques and Spirit Wave and he joined the trails at this time." Genkai spoke.

* * *

"You will go through series of trails and these trails will test you to see if you are suitable to become my heir of Spirit Wave." Genkai stood in front of dozens of contestants, "I only can take one disciple and you all better not complain if you drop out in any trails. Any question?"

"Are you single?" Someone raised his hand up and almost everyone turn to see Naruto as Tsunade facepalm at him in background, he decide to sign up to learn a new technique and she really want to know why he is going crazy over mature women lately?!

"…Yes, but that is not important." Genkai paced away from them with a huff, there's always an oddball in a group. "Since no one has any questions relating to this trail, we will start immediately with our first trail…"

* * *

"You have passed the final trail, therefore you are now my disciple and rightful heir." Genkai placed her arms behind her back, "What's your name again?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." The said grinning shinobi jabbed his thumb at himself, "Nice to meet you, Genkai."

"We will begin the basic training tomorrow morning and I won't lie, it'll be brutal and gruel that you want to die." She said.

"Bring it on!" Naruto crossed his arms with a smirk before he pause, "Um, how long does it usually take for anyone to master this…Spirit Wave?"

"Years." Genkai replied flatly, "But I plan to cram everything into you within a year."

"Oh, that's kinda problematic." He rubbed his chin as she raised her eyebrow at him, "You see, I'm on an diplomatic mission and I have to travel around the world to set up alliances and peace treaty between all major and minor countries before I become the Nanadaime hokage." He glanced at her, "Is it possible for you to come traveling with us around the world while teaching me?"

Genkai think it over for a moment, there was nothing here that can hold her back and she's interesting in exploring the world since no one have went beyond the sea. "That is possible." She nodded.

"Great!" Naruto grinned widely, "We won't leave for about three days. Do you want my help with sealing anything you need to bring with you?"

"Seal?" Genkai corked her eyebrow at him and Naruto explain it to her.

"…Did he just invite her with a motive?" Tsunade mumbled.

"Yes, he did." Koharu hummed. They both know he will try to recruit her into his harem throughout the trip and they did nothing to stop it.

* * *

Genkai sip her cup of tea as she sitting by caravan's widow, watch the scenery going by and she notice Naruto slide into empty seat next to her from the corner of her eyes. "What is it?" The elderly martial artist sipped her tea again.

"Nothing." Naruto said, "Just feel like sitting next to a charming woman." She rolled her eyes slightly with a hum, "What were you thinking about?"

"How much weight would it take to break you in for Spirit Wave." She sipped her cup blankly, "Maybe a ton will do."

"Aw, don't be like that." He chuckled nervously, she's quite a slavedriver when it come to training. "…Hey, you know…It'll take about two days until we reach a village if we don't take any breaks. I was wondering if you want to go out for a dinner with me?" She glanced at him sideway, "Like a date."

"…I know your type." Genkai sighed after few moments, "You're this persistent guy who don't take no for answer and keep asking me out until I cave in and say yes. Am I right?"

"Yup." Naruto said proudly as if he was taking pride in that.

"…Alright, I'll go out on a date with you." She rolled her eyes, "But keep your hands to yourself or I'll end you."

"You won't regret it!" His arm hovering over her shoulder, trying to make his move.

"Hand." Genkai deadpanned, causing Naruto to swiftly move his arm away from her.

That was the first of many dates and she begrudgingly fall in love with him because he somehow worm his way into her heart, she still can't believe that her disciple is so perverted for women like her.

* * *

"And that's it." Genkai finished her story, "We talk about each other for a while until we got married about a year later."

"That's um…Interesting." Kakashi said lamely, 'At least she spare me dirty talks…'

"Hey, when we get home, can we do standing sixty-nine?" Naruto whispered to the elderly petite woman, "It have been a while since we did…"

"Quiet, idiot." Genkai smacked his head upside with faintly blush and Kakashi almost throw up at mental image, he hope his books will erase it out.

* * *

 **And that end the fourth chapter of MHIWH: GB?! Love it? Hate it?**

 **We just saw some events with Porlyusica and how they end up together.**

 **Now who's next? Let's find out next time!**

 **I think that's all I can say for now…Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed into boiler.**


	5. Kureha!

**Thank you for feedback and reviews.**

 **Most characters might be OOC but I'm trying my best.**

 **This time, we have Kureha from One Piece and it's short.**

 **Enjoy the fifth chapter of MHIWH: GB?!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

 **Kureha?!**

* * *

"Oh, this is Kureha." Naruto introduced an elderly woman wearing clothes that make her look little younger, "Kureha-chan, that is Kakashi, my sensei and current hokage."

"Yo." Kureha raised her hand at Kakashi, "Nice to meet you."

"Isn't she sexy babe you ever met?" The blonde shinobi smacked Kureha's rear to Kakashi's horror.

"Oh, you!" Kureha grabbed Naruto's collar with a sly giggle before she pull him in and they make out on spot with dry-hump as Kakashi stare at them in horror. He really wants to claw his eye out then bleach it!

Naruto break it up as he turns to his shellshocked sensei while his wife pants heavily, "We met at Drum Island…"

* * *

"So it never stops snowing?" Naruto looked outside the bar at heavy snowstorm, "Because of some magnetic thingy in ocean?"

"You can say that…" Dalton, the leader of Drum Island, sweatdrop at his last comment.

"That's so weird." He muttered, "I mean, there's a land of snow back in my homeland but it have spring and sunny days. You don't get sun here at all?"

"Nah, it's very rare here." Dalton said, "We only get six days a year. Because of that, we have to import a lot of things, like foods, here from other islands." Naruto was about to say something but they hear the bar's door slams open with a voice and he look up to see Kureha before he drop his jaw at her appearance, she look so stunning to him.

"Hehehehe, anyone need a doctor?" Kureha laughed with her infamous grin, adjusting her sunglasses.

"No, it's the wit…" Someone cried out before Naruto suddenly appear in front of the doctor, grabbing her hands up together.

"Will you marry me and become part of my harem?" Naruto asked her bluntly with serious expression.

"EH?!" The patrons dropped their jaws at him.

"…Sure, hot stuff." Kureha smirked after she glance up and down his appearance.

"EHHHH?!" They all cried out loudly.

"So you're into mature women?" She asked.

"Totally am." Naruto nodded, "Wanna show me around the island."

"Sure, and I'll show you some good stuff if you catch my gust." Kureha dragged Naruto out with a laughter and the patrons stare at them in shock and horror before they slowly turn back to their alcohol, chugging them down in attempt to forget what they just witnessed.

* * *

"…And that's it, right?" Naruto turned to his wife, "We just went out on few dates and getting know each other before marriage."

"Yup, we just screw each other most of time." Kureha laughed, "Hehehehehe, it's so good that I decide to stick with you for the rest of our life…"

"Yeah, so good that I broke your hips many times." Naruto laughed with her.

'…I WANT TO VOMIT!' Kakashi cried a river of tear, it was so short story but it scarred him for the rest of his life from now onward.

* * *

 **And that end the fifth chapter of MHIWH: GB?! Love it? Hate it?**

 **We just saw how they end up together…Yes, it's so short! Kureha kinda look like someone who would just go along with everything and would jump onboard to shug a young person like Naruto.**

 **Now who's next? Let's find out next time!**

 **I think that's all I can say for now…Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Reminder: I am going on hiatus to purse my dreams and focus on my projects. Don't worry, I will find some time to write a bit in between time if I ever get a chance to. Any update spam will be deleted and doing that will delay everything because I have to stop work to delete the spam. I also won't be able to reply any PM soon so it'll take some time and any PM that ask for update will be ignored. It somehow kill the mood for me to write the story until I get back in so don't ask for update.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed into boiler.**


End file.
